Life is Not Always What it Seems
by Moonylover123
Summary: It's Remus Lupin's first year and he has a secret, he's a werewolf! His parents must be crazy, sending him off to Hogwarts! But he might just servive being friends with the Marauders. This is Remus's story about how he struggled through school. This will be a series and it will lead up to Remus's death in the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is an author's note! I would appreciate no mean reviews, I don't mind review's where you help me to develop my characters more or my stories, but horrid reviews I would not appreciate. Also this is my first go at writing a fan fic! So it could be awful!** **I will try to update frequently however I lead a very busy life! Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter and It's character's in it, I'd be a very happy bunny, but I don't and the amazing J K Rowling does, so the round of applause goes to her and her works.**

"Bye!" Called a boy with black messy hair that stuck up at the back.

"Now you stay out of trouble James, if I get one angry letter home, you'll be punished severely!" Said a woman with long wavy brown hair and a heart-shaped face.

"You know I would never do anything wrong!" Said the boy named James, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Remus decided that this boy was a trouble maker.

"Remus, hurry along, we haven't got all day!" Stressed his mother. Remus hurried along with strands of sandy blond hair getting in the way of his eyes.

"Now son, you have nothing to worry about, we've sorted out your little problem with Dumbledore, so you'll be just fine." His father gave him a small smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"I know you'll be just fine, Remus." Said his mother with tears in her eyes. "And that's saying something, since I'm a Muggle and all."

Remus hugged his mother, knowing he would miss her a great deal. He looked at his father for reassurance, after all his father was the wizard in the house.

"You'll be fine Remus, just try to keep your head down." His father smiled. "I will help you get your trunk on board."

As Remus walked with his father he passed two girls, one of whom, looked extremely upset.

"...shouldn't have read –"whispered the girl with brown hair and looked rather bony. "That was my private – how could you -?

The red headed girl glanced to a boy with overlong black hair and looked shallow and stringy. Remus carried on walking with his father until Mr Lupin lifted the trunk onto the compartment.

"Now son have fun at Hogwarts, I expect that you'll have fun, however if you wish to confide to us in anything, you can send your owl." Remus reached up to hug his father, to which Lyall Lupin returned.

"Bye father!" Remus called.

"Bye Remus!" His father smiled as Remus shut the compartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, it's me again! Nothing really to say apart from I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Is this cabin full? You see I don't wish to intrude." Remus asked politely. There were three boys inside and only one boy he recognised, it was the boy who was called James.

A boy who was lounging on the seat opposite James spoke up, "Nah, you can join us, plenty of room here."

He took a seat next to the boy lounging after Remus had managed to put away his trunk.

"Sirius Black." The boy lounging struck out his hand with a breathtaking smile that would make any girl would swoon over.

"Remus Lupin." Remus returned with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew." Said James gesturing to a rather large boy with blond hair. Peter gave a small smile in return.

"So, does anyone here like quidditch?" Asked James. Sirius gave a big smile at this question.

* * *

"I thought you were never going to ask."

"Hello, I was wandering if I could join you?" As Remus looked up he recognised the red headed witch from the platform, she was the one who looked very distressed. James looked up and awe expression crossed his face.

"Yeah sure!" James hurried.

"Thank you." The girl smiled a warm smile before taking a seat next to Remus.

"So where were we? Oh yes, and that's why I think the Chudley Cannons are the worst!" Exclaimed Sirius after a heated debate with Peter. The red headed witch looked baffled and then turned to the window.

After maybe 20 minutes of talking about Quidditch, someone else opened the cabin door. However this boy did not ask if he could join them, he simply walked over to the red headed witch and sat himself next to Peter.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice to the boy who she had glanced to on the platform.

"Why not?" The boy asked looking confused.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." The red headed girl's eyes watered.

"So what?" Said the boy. The girl threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister." Said the girl with fierceness.

"She's only a –" The boy caught him just in time, the red headed girl was too busy wiping her eyes without being noticed, so she did not hear him.

"But we're going!" There was no mistaking the excitement in the boy's voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

The girl nodded and half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said the boy, to which the girl brightened.

"Slytherin?" James whipped round. Peter and Sirius followed suit, however Remus was already looking at them.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James turned to Sirius, with a lop sided smile. However Sirius did not return the gesture.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said solemnly. James looked stunned.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you were all right!"

At this Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," Sirius cocked his head, much like a dog. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"' _Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!'_ Like my dad." James sat up in obvious pride.

The greasy haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," though the boy's slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughed. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in obvious dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..."

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya Snivellus!" Sirius called to their retreating backs. At this James sniggered.

"Well she's uptight ain't she?" Said Sirius. James and Peter nodded their agreement.

"Who wants a game of exploding snap?" Remus asked.

* * *

Remus tried to make his way to a rather large man calling, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!

"Remus, come this way it's easier!" Called James, beckoning madly. Remus made his way over to him, finding the pathway that James had found was much easier to get past all the older students.

"Thanks." Remus smiled shyly.

"No worries, you're our mate now." James whipped around before he saw the horrified expression on Remus's face.

"But you d-don't r-really want t-to be friends with me!" Poor Remus stuttered.

"Nonsense, of course I do! Don't look so terrified." Smiled James. Gulping, Remus smiled.

"Let's go get in that boat James." Sirius was pointing to a boat in which Severus and the girl was getting in, and with a mischievous grin James followed Sirius.

Remus turned to Peter and smiled.

"Want to get a boat with me then?" Asked Remus as the poor boy was just standing there looking lost.

Remus and Peter found a boat that was occupied by a weird boy.

"Hi!" He said, dreamily.

"Hi." Both Remus and Peter replied.

"My name is Xenophilius Lovegood, what's yours?" He asked as the boats started across the lake.

"Remus and this-" But Remus was cut off with a loud crash that made him start.

Looking around, Remus spotted the boat in which James and Sirius got in, both of which were sniggering at a lake drenched girl and Severus.

 _'_ _Oh no!'_ Remus thought. The large man helped them back in the boat and took of his coat and wrapped it around them, all whilst he was shaking his head.

Remus could see the fiery red headed witch giving them a piece of her mind, to which Sirius was still laughing while James looked horrified. Remus turned back to Xenophilius who was trying to strike up conversation with Peter about something called Nargles.

"So if you ever lose something, it's because of the Nargles. Did you know they live in mistletoe." Said Xenophilius brightly.

Peter looked startled and looked as if he couldn't wait to get out of the boat.

"Ah, we are near the shore." Said Remus trying to reassure Peter, who looked up at him as he said this. And sure enough they were walking up to the castle gates and were waiting to be let in.

* * *

 **So sad about Alan Rickman, I was in tears for the whole day once I had found out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I am thinking of doing a 5SOS fan fic, would you guys be interested? Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said the large man. "Also there was a little mis'ap on the boat rides."

"Ah, would you tell me who the students are?" Professor McGonagall's stern eyes took in all the students, pausing on a laughing Sirius and James. "Never mind Hagrid, I can tell for myself who the students are. I do hope they are not in my house."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points," her eyes once again landing on James and Sirius. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. "

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall walked away as the students muttered quietly about the sorting ceremony. After what felt like five hours, Professor McGonagall returned.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall said, "and follow me."

Remus slipped into the line by James, Sirius and Peter, and followed them into the Great Hall. Upon entering the Hall, Remus looked up at the ceiling, through Remus reading _Hogwarts: a History,_ Remus knew what expect, however, the sight blew him away and even Sirius produced a gasp at the ceiling.

It was utterly breathtaking; the velvety black ceiling was dotted with what looked like the whole galaxy. However the humbleness of the Great Hall did not compare to the ceiling, candles floating in mid-air cast a homely feel across the, there were long tables adorned with glittering golden plates and goblets, students sat with their friends and smiled. It looked so welcoming and soon Remus forgot his troubles about Hogwarts and soon felt a smile tugging at his lips.

Remus's attention was soon caught by Professor McGonagall as she was silently placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat, it look very dirty, had many patches and had frayed a lot. Remus's father would have called it much loved as his father had a saying where if the subject was worn and tattered, it must have been loved well.

This brought a nostalgic smile to Remus's face. Remus loved his parents but always felt as though they were ashamed of him, like he was a filthy creature and which of course he was. Remus was a werewolf. _Werewolves are horrid creatures_ , thought Remus, _why would anyone want to be friends with a werewolf?_ Remus looked at James who was grinning broadly with Sirius. _I must distance myself, for my sake and theirs. They wouldn't want to mix with a werewolf._ Remus thought, glumly.

The hat twitched and a rip near the bottom opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

 _"_ _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Remus felt himself grow nervous, where would it put a horrid creature like him? Would the best of him be revealed to the crowd?

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool so you can be sorted," McGonagall said. "Aubrey, Bertram!"

A confident blonde boy, with a haughty expression his face, sat on the stool. A moment's pause before-

"RAVENCLAW!"

He made his way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Avery, Malum!" The hat hardly touched his head before the hat shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius!"

All smiles were wiped from Sirius's face as he walked to the stool. As the hat was placed on his head, Remus caught what looked like a worried expression, but was gone as quickly as it came.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius bounded of the stool with a massive grin and placed himself next to a Prefect.

"Cresswell, Dirk!"

A boy with brown hair walked up to the stool and sat attentively.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat bellowed.

The boy grinned and made his way over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Crouch, Bartemius Jr.!"

A strawberry blond sat down on the stool, and no sooner than the hat touched his head, the hat shouted-

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy smirked and walked to his table.

It went like this for awhile in till the 'L' letter was produced.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

A tall but clumsy boy, made his way over to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy looked relived and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Lovegood, Xenophilius!"

The eccentric boy that Peter and Remus had met on the boat made his way over to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus felt himself start at his name and desperately wanted to run, but knew he couldn't. _'No! I don't want to be sorted!'_ Remus thought as he made his way to the stool.

' _NO!'_ His mind shouted at him as he sat down.

 **I'm leaving you on a cliff-hanger, because that's the nice person I am. In till next time lovelies!**


End file.
